


Proof

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Black Kings & White Queens [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: He won't be able to take what's mine now.(DenNor with mild SuNor, Warning/s: Human AU, High School AU, Not Listing Other Warnings Because Of Spoilers.)
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Series: Black Kings & White Queens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Proof

_It has always been the two of us._

_We're childhood friends._

_We grew up together._

_He knows everything about me._

_And I know everything about him._

_We always have been together._

_That's a fact._

_And that's how it should be._

_But then he just had to come along and ruined EVERYTH-_

"Mikkel."

A smack on his head woke Mikkel up from his lament. 

He look up and sees Lukas standing next to him. He has a text book in his hand, which was probably used to hit him on the head earlier.

"Class is over. Stop daydreaming you idiot, I want to go home." Lukas said.

"Sorry sorry." Mikkel grinned sheepishly at him.

Him and Lukas have been best friends since they were kids, sure people thinks that it's odd to see a happy-go-lucky guy like Mikkel get along with a quiet and calculating guy like Lukas, but the truth is, they compliment each other, Lukas would always be there to prevent Mikkel from doing stupid things (or so that's what Lukas claims) and Mikkel is there to help Lukas loosen up whenever he gets too serious.

"Hey Lukas, wanna come by my house after school later?" Mikkel offered on their way out of class.

"I can't, Berwald already promised to help me with my homework, I'm going to be meeting up at his house later."

Mikkel is having a hard time keeping his smile on when he heard Lukas' response. "Oh okay, that's fine."

He tries not to snarl at hearing that name. It used to be only just the two of them, until Berwald came along and interfere. He's always stealing Lukas from Mikkel one way or another. And truthfully, Mikkel is sick of it, he is sick of that boy, and he is going to make sure that this is going to be the last time that Berwald interferes with their friendship.

* * *

Several days later...

"This is odd..." Lukas muttered.

"What's odd?" Mikkel asked his best friend.

"It's been days and Berwald still hasn't come to school." Lukas told him. "Did something happened?"

"He's probably just down with a really bad flu or something, I wouldn't worry about him." Mikkel tried to reassure his best friend.

Lukas was quiet for a moment, he's probably thinking about the possibilities of what Mikkel just said, he then eventually sighs. "You're probably right."

"Hey Lukas?"

Lukas turn to face him.

"We are going to be best friends forever and ever right?" Mikkel asked.

Lukas rolls his eyes, but he smiles nonetheless. "... Sure, whatever."

Mikkel grins.

That's right, the two of them will be best friends for ever and ever, and nothing and nobody will come in between them.

And if something or someone does tries to get in between them...

_"Why did you ask me to come see you here?"_

_"Oh nothing, it's just that I've noticed you've been hanging out with Lukas a lot lately?"_

_"We're just friends Mikkel."_

_"I know that but can you please just stay away from him?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Look just do as I say!"_

_"No why should I? You can't control who he can and can't be friends with."_

_"... Why must you always get in my way?"_

_"What?"_

_Mikkel grabs the nearest item he could reach, a lead pipe, and swung it at Berwald._

... Then M will just have to get rid of them. Just like he did to Berwald.


End file.
